The Test for Two
by Royal Detective
Summary: (Set after "The Next Sorcerer")Three years after they have eavesdropped on the grown-up's conversation the children learn that Amber and Calista are going to be put to the test to see if they can work together. Will Amber be able to prove that she could work well with her teammate or will the past repeat itself through the next generation? Please read and review!
1. The Apprentices

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, this has to be my first story that takes place after the series! I hope you enjoy it. There is going to be a lot of exciting things coming in this new series: Lots of adventures, some new characters, special guest appearances, longer chapters, and we get to see Cedric and Sofia get some new powers and abilities! I nearly gave Cedric a new outfit but lets face it we all love his purple robe and finger less gloves! If you want you can tell me what you like to see in the new stories. I hope I made a good start on the new adventures we're doing with Sofia cause lets face it Sofia won't ever end on here unless we say so. As for my thoughts about the finale...lets just say I loved how we all ended up predicting what happens to the deceased queen and Sofia's father! It's almost like they were reading our stories! I did love the finale! Please read and review!

* * *

 _ ** The Test for Two**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Apprentices**_

It had been three years since Vor's takeover attempt on Enchancia but it had seemed the so called attack had nearly been forgotten to the few that were involved in the battle. Now the kingdom was growing and prospering thanks to it's inhabitants. Many great things had taken place in the land all because of Sofia and her family but now her family and friends were looking to the future.

"You wanted to see us, Sire." Cedric asked as he and his sister followed Baileywick inside the king's office to find both the king and queen there and awaiting their arrival.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about how Calista's training is going as future Royal Sorceress." Before Vor's attack the royal family and Cedric's family had decided that Calista was to be Cedric's successor in the future when it came time to hand the crown down to Princess Amber who was the heir to the Enchancian throne.

As for the children themselves the three royal children had grown gracefully into the teenage years and Calista had turned nine a few months ago.

The grown-ups were becoming proud of what the children had learned and loved seeing them grow. One day they were going to be given the responsibility to protect the kingdom but of course that was still a long way off.

"Very well, You're Majesty, Calista has learned a great deal of spells and potion making from me but Cordelia is teaching her about healing methods. " Cedric answered as he sat down on the couch next to his sister.

"Has she had trouble in anything?" Miranda asked.

"Well, she is having trouble in her healing lessons but other than that you could say she has inherited the prodigy side from her uncle...just like I predicted she would." The woman said with a smirk and making her brother blush.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Cordy. Moving out of this castle was the best thing to do. You have a castle of your own after all."

Before Cedric had started his niece's training he had talked his sister into letting the little girl live here permanently saying that it was the next best step for her and that she needed to bond with Amber. He was worried that there would be rifts between the two girls if they didn't start bonding. The sorcerer didn't want the past to repeat itself so Cordelia relented for the child to live with her uncle but over time she missed her daughter and soon enough she came to visit quite often.

"Since you say that Calista is doing well in her lessons...what do you say if I were to give her and Amber a test?" Roland asked.

"A test?" Cordelia asked with her voice full of worry.

"Yes, Amber has been doing very well in school as well as her lessons with me so I've been thinking it's time to see if they can work together."

"What do you have in mind?" Cedric asked.

"This weekend there will be a Heir convention where all the future royal heirs get together and get to know one another."

"How would that include Calista?" Cordelia asked.

"She can go with Amber as protection. They may not ever get into danger but we'll have to see if they really work together." Roland explained.

Cedric sat in silence for a moment as he thought about this but after a minute a smile came to his face as one of his gloved hands fell back to his lap.

"I agree, it's about time Calista is presented with a test."

"WHAT!" Cordelia asked his panic. "Cedy, she-she's just a little girl!"

Cedric frowned at his sister's objection and clasped his hand with her's. "Cordy, I can tell she is ready to be given a test, she has shown great talent in using her powers besides by the time she reaches her teenage years I will have to hand down my job to her. In a way, I can't see myself retiring from this job because I love what I do..."

"Cedy..." Cordelia was stunned to see how her brother was acting.

"I feel like my job had just started again once I gained the respect from everyone and even though my retirement is still a long time from now I feel like that my legacy would have ended too soon."

The room was silent as everyone else watched Cedric walk to the window to look down on the playing children outside. If only they had started recognizing Cedric's talents when he had first took on his job. If only they hadn't blamed him on Cordelia's incident all those years ago.

Without realizing it,Roland stood up from his seat at his desk and placed a hand Cedric's shoulder making him look up at his long time friend.

"While your term as royal sorcerer may feel shorter than your ancestor's they haven't done what you do. One day you'll be known as greatest royal sorcerer Enchancia has ever had because you taught the first royal sorceress in the land and became friends with a princess."

"I guess you're right." Cedric said with smile.

He then looked towards his sister as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for objecting to your decision Cedy, it's just that she's my daughter and I'm worried she may not be ready and get hurt."

Cedric clasped both of her hands. "Cordelia I understand that you may worry for her but we got to have faith in her and besides you know I wouldn't give her a test she isn't ready for."

"You're right, I'm guess I'm having a hard time at letting her her go..."

"I know." He answered as he returned her hug then looked back at Roland. "Lets bring the children in."

Once Roland had sent Baileywick to get Amber and Calista Cedric thought it was best for his sister to go get some air and wash her face letting Miranda to lead her out.

When the the two children followed the steward in they both sat on the couch. With Amber sixteen years old now Roland realized that she was the spitting image of her deceased mother. Calista on the other hand had grown a bit taller. They both had were still wearing their original colors but their outfit styles were starting to change a bit.

"Why are we here, Uncle Cedy!" Calista asked still holding that child like excitement in her voice.

"Yes, please do tell." Amber said as she waved a fan in her face.

"Cedric and I have been talking and we think since you two will be working together in the future we decided to give you both a test." Roland said as he sat back down in his chair.

"A test?" The girl's asked.

"Yes, we want to see if you two can work together." Cedric said as he crossed his arms. "We think it's about time you can prove to us that you can use what we have taught you."

"What will we have to do?" Amber asked.

"Their will be and an Heir Convention where all of the the future rulers will gather there and get to know one another. While Amber will be trying to get know them Calista will come along for protection."

"Will there be danger?" Calista asked curious.

"I don't think so but you never know." Roland answered then continued. "If you past the test we will reward you two with something."

With the information about the test given both girls were urged to prepare for the upcoming trip this weekend and were asked to finish their homework before they left.

When the two girls left the office Cedric and Roland both hoped they would do well.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hoped you liked how I started this. Please review!


	2. Familiar Faces and New Faces

_** The Test for Two**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Familiar Faces and New Faces**_

Throughout the rest of the week the two girls did as their families had suggested and prepared for the three day trip by getting their homework done, packing as well as some other stuff. As for how the girls felt they both had mixed feelings. Seeing the worried faces their parents the rest of family made them feel like the others didn't have any faith that they could pass this so called test. Well they needed to prove them wrong!

When the Friday morning arrived the guards began to load the girl's luggage on the flying coach as the royal family and others gave their goodbyes.

Remember what I taught you-" Roland tried to explain to Amber but was interrupted.

"Have compassion for others and show respect to other rulers. Yeah, I know dad, why do you think I went to Royal Prep and attend Ever Realm Academy!" Amber joked as she hugged her father. "I'll be okay, I'll have Calista with me and besides I already know the people I'm going to meet anyway they are like practically old friends from school."

"Oh, you'll be surprised, Amber." Miranda said with a grin. "When I went with your father to a world kingdom meeting there was some kingdoms I still didn't know about or met."

"She'll do great." Sofia reminded them. "Have you guys forgotten how she handled the 'elf situation' a couple years ago?"

James burs-ted out laughing making his older twin to scowl and cross her arms. "Yeah, she really needed our help that day." The young man said as wiped a single tear from his eye.

"Hmm,well, so much for thinking that you had faith in me, dear brother." The blonde turned away in a huff.

"I'm just joking sis, I've had faith in you ever since Aunt Tilly and Uncle Bartlby's wedding. I know you can do it!" He said as gave her a two thumbs up.

When Amber saw the big grin and the arms stretched out for a hug the girl sighed and returned the hug. "Thanks James, I'll miss you, too."

"Could you say 'Hi' to Zandar for me, I sorta miss seeing him." James as once the hug was over.

The blonde teen became annoyed that he had to ruin their hug with that statement. Hearing that made her wonder if the goof was ever going to miss her a all. He really needed to grow up a little bit.

At the top of the stairs Cedric's family was having their own goodbye conversation with the little, red clad sorceress.

"Remember to go to bed on time." Cordelia stated as she started numbering off the things the things Calista should remember to do which made her brother pinch the the bridge of his nose and shake his head.

"Cordy, she'll be gone for the weekend not a whole year!" Cedric shouted making everyone else stare at them for a moment then continued what they were doing. Sofia on the other hand giggled at her friend's family antics and joined in.

"I very well know that Cedy but she's been living here for three years and now that she's going to take on her very first big test as future royal sorceress..." The woman bent down and hugged her daughter tight. "It almost feels like I'm losing her too soon."

"Don't worry, mummy, I'll be okay. Uncle Cedy has taught me lots of spells to defend myself." Calista said as brushed her mother's long hair out of her face and returned her hug tight.

"See, you you just heard proof that she'll be okay. I'll even check on them with my crystal ball while they are gone." The sorcerer said as he pulled his niece out of his sister's embrace but wasn't surprised when Calista hugged him tight and hung on.

"Now, Calista, remember when you are traveling with royalty as protection you must observe your surroundings and look out for anything suspicious. You got that?"

"I got it, Uncle Cedy. I won't let you down." She said as she continued to hug tight and nearly cutting off his air circulation.

Cedric returned her hug. "Now hug your grandparents and meet up with Amber. You mustn't keep royalty waiting." He joked as he set her down.

Calista did as instructed as she hugged Winifred and Goodwyn and raced toward Amber.

"You ready to go, Calista" Amber asked the dark haired girl met up with her.

"I am ready when you are. Your Majesty." Calista said as tried to curtsy like Cordelia had taught her. Unfortunately, she almost fell over trying. "I guess I still need more practice on that." she said with a bush after Amber caught her.

"It just takes practice. Perhaps while we are gone I'll show how to curtsy."

"Thanks, Princess Amber."

Once all the luggage was loaded the coachmen helped both girls in and the carriage took off they all waved goodbye.

When Cedric looked back towards his sister he saw a few tears streaming down her face. He conjured a a handkerchief then lead her inside with Winifred helping to lead her daughter inside.

"She'll be fine,Cordelia. I know it." Winifred told her.

* * *

On the the ride towards the kingdom of Mariana the two girls sat in thought quietly as they wondered about all the things they were going to see and people they were going to meet. Amber wasn't too nervous but she couldn't help but feel that there was more to this 'Heir Convention' then her father let on.

Turning away from the scenery out the window she looked toward Calista, who was playing with her wand to keep her occupied. When the little girl noticed that she was being watched she stopped what she was doing and asked. "Do you think you'll make lots and friends on this trip?"

"I certainly hope so...because from what I've learned when you make friends you get new allies and trading partners for the kingdom and that's very important."

"Oh, I guess that will be fun."

Along the rest of the way the tension between them started to break and they began to talk about their family's, friends, schools and other stuff.

* * *

When they arrived in the kingdom of Marriana the girls were blown away at how beautiful the kingdom was. It had seemed they had come at the best time of year.

"May I present from the kingdom of Enchancia: Princess Amber and her sorceress-in-training, Calista." A tall dark haired man stated as the two girls were helped out of the coach.

The woman that stood waiting for them was a bit short and could easily be mistaken for a teenager. She had shoulder length brunette hair and brown eyes. From what Amber observed it seemed she was crippled with her bent arm and disfigured hand on the left side.

Seeing a girl like this reminded her of Princess Penny and Princess Cassandra It seemed like she wasn't the only royal with a disability.

When the two reached the woman they curtsied and Calista was glad she had gotten it right without falling this time.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Marriana, I am Crown Princess Tatiana. I hope will enjoy yourselves here during your stay." She said with a curtsy back.

"Thank-You for having us, Princess Tatiana." Amber said.

"You must be exhausted from your long trip, Landon, our steward will show you to your room.

The tall, dark-haired man that had announced their arrival walked up to them, bowed and lead them towards their room as the guards unloaded the luggage. This man sort of reminded them of Baileywick but he was younger and quiet.

"This shall be your room," Landon said with a bow as they walked into the spacious room. It was indeed bigger than they both imagined. "Thank-you, Landon" Amber said to the steward.

"The event won't start until tonight so rest up."

Once the two girls were alone and their luggage was put away Calista jumped on the bed she picked and stared in amazement at how big the room was. The little girl had made a note to herself to explore later.

"Princess Tatiana knows how to live." she said with a yawn.

"Yeah, but don't you find it odd that her parents didn't welcome us?"

"I didn't think of that," The little sorceress stated "but we can figure out why later I'm a little sleepy."

"I thought you hated naps?" Amber said with grin.

"I DO!" Calista yelled "but the long ride made me sleepy."

This made Amber chuckle as the little girl went straight to sleep. Being sleepy herself she got on her own bed and did the same.

* * *

That night in the ball room the girls were surprised at how many royals were in attendance. As the first night of the convention Princess Tatiana had a ball to welcome all the guests.

Amber had met a few new royals with Calista standing by her side in her red dress. And as her uncle instructed she kept her eyes open for anything strange and considered dangerous.

All of a sudden she heard Princess Amber's name being called. Turning in the direction where she heard the the sound the two girl's were surprised to see Elena here.

"Princess Elena, I didn't think you would be here." Amber stated in shock after they both curtsied to each other.

"Yeah. well, Avalor was invited to take part in this convention so I decided to accept their invitation. I am surprised you're here representing Enchancia...I thought James to represent you guys."

Well, it turns out I was next in line for the throne so we had to straighten that out." Amber explained. "By the way, you won't happen to know what takes place at these conventions do you?"

"First, it's a ball like tonight then starting tomorrow it will kind like meetings to introduce who we haven't met. It's fun and boring at the same time."

"Okay, dad and Cedric are totally owe us now, right Calista." Amber joked.

"It looks like it." The girl said with grin.

"So how are things in Avalor?"

"Well, there's a lot to explain but...lets just say I started courting Mateo."

Amber gasped but Calista look confused. "You have got to tell us how that started." The girl said with a smirk.

"It's sort of complicated a few a years after I became crown princess we started to become friends and a few years later here here we are but enough about me how is Sofia doing?"

"Lets just say she is a lot busier than we are now." Amber stated then started explaining how they found out how magical the amulet really was and what adventures her sister took as storykeeper and Protector. "So now I am training to be queen, James is training to be a knight, and Sofia is protecting the world."

"Not to mention I'm training to be the first Royal Sorcereress of Enchancia." Calista added.

"Wow, I shouldn't expect anything less from Sofia. You have got tell her 'Hi' for me." Elena said.

The girls had talked a few more minutes then parted ways to meet other people. The ball had gone on for a few hours until the two of them were just too tired and retired to their room for the night.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, there's chapter 2. Princess Tatiana is my fictional counterpart. You'll learn about her later on. Also, I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy. I hope this long chapter made up for it.! Please Review!


	3. The Story Behind the Crown

_** A Test for Two**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Story Behind the Crown**_

Amber raised an eyebrow as she watched all the other invited royal guests take their seats at the long table that was set up in the meeting room. So far the blonde had met with old friends and new faces but why hadn't they met the king and queen? This was something to ponder.

When they had arrived it had slipped the girl's mind that the two adults had not shown up to greet them nor had they attended the ball last night. What was going on? Had they left their daughter to deal with all the royal matters and were they neglecting the responsibility or were they just too sick to attend the festivities?

Making a note to investigate on the subject later, Amber focused on what was being said at the meeting and listened as Hildegard introduced herself and explained what her kingdom was like.

* * *

"So it seems Princess Tatiana has hosted this Heir Convention well so far." A man said as he watched what was taking place through a crystal ball.

"While she may try to prove to the spirits that she is ready to ascend the throne...the girl won't be given the crown." A mysterious woman said as she sat in darkness on a throne that looked like an ordinary chair." She'll pay for what she's done to us Mark."

"It still amazes me how she was able to take us down as a little girl." Mark said as he made the crystal ball move to show the guests in the room.

"Indeed but we won't let that happen again. Considering how nearly all our magic was taken from her we'll need to find a source to absorb powerful magic from a magical object."

"Well, I don't know about magical objects, my dear." Mark said as he walked up to her with a smirk on his face." But how would a powerful sorceress do?" he asked as he showed the woman the crystal ball with a little girl's face on it.

"Mark, you have got to be kidding me?" She asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "A little girl?"

The man glared "She's more than just a little girl, she comes from a long line powerful sorcerers. With all the magic she has we can suck it out of her and get our revenge!," Mark stated. "Have you forgotten how Tatiana dethroned us...how that girl made the spirits believe we that were not qualified..."

"We tried to punish her by crippling her and her brother. So what if we wanted the throne to ourselves...so what if we wanted to be cruel to our people...so what if we had planned to kill the children anyway they all deserved it for trying to correct us. All we wanted was more power..."

"Doing all this got us banished and it's no doubt I'm not going to waste time." Mark said as he lifted the ball once more.

"So you say we can take this little girl's power?" The woman asked.

"Yes, we just have to wait til tonight when the full moon rises we'll sneak into her room and kidnap her. Once we have her outside we can extract her great power." Mark said as he explained the plan."Once we have that we can get our revenge on Tatiana."

"Fine, but if your plan fails it is no doubt you'll be my next victim, my dear husband!" The woman said as she got up from her throne, wrapped both her arms around his neck and gave him a wicked smirk as she ran one hand down his face and clasped his chin. "You know how I hate to be disappointed..."

"I never do, Kelly" Mark said with his own smirk as he used his magic to darken the room to deliver a kiss to the woman he called his queen.

* * *

With the day over Amber was tired but felt it was time to investigate into the whereabouts of the king and queen. Deep down, she felt this castle was hiding something and she needed to figure it out before she decided to start trading with this kingdom. Not to mention Calista had said she sensed something bad was about to happen tonight.

"Are you ready?" Amber asked Calista when the red clad sorceress walked out from the closet to gather all the magical gear she thought she might need.

Yeah, I think I'm about ready for anything that comes our way!" Calista said as she tied the sash back in place.

Once they made sure no guards were around the duo made their way out of their room to begin their trek.

"Uh, Amber where should we start looking?" Calista asked the focused blonde.

"I'm not sure." Amber said a little embarrassed. "This caste is so huge that I don't think we'll be able to find our room again."

"Well, if we want to know where to go I can use a location spell to guide us." Calista said as she pulled out her wand.

"How about we show you the way." A voice from behind them asked.

As they slowly turned around they found two guards behind them with frown ons their faces. So much for being sneaky.

"Mind telling us what you two are doing out of your rooms during curfew?" One guard asked.

"My friend here accidentally dropped her wand in the hallway earlier and being afraid going alone at night, Calista asked me if I would accompany her. So here we are." Amber said nervously as she wrapped an arm around a nervous Calista.

"Make all the excuses you want but we saw her pull the stick out of her sleeve. Follow us." The guard said and started to lead them to Princess Tatiana's chamber.

* * *

When they entered the crown princess's room the two girls were greeted with the woman leaning against the fire place in her blue robe with a maid at her side.

"My guards say you two were walking out of your room tonight. Have you forgotten the rules I explained to you at last night's ball? " Tatiana asked.

"No we haven't,Your Highness." Amber said with a frown of her own "but I will say that I find it fishy that your parents didn't show up to greet us when we arrived in Marriana. It is a royal duty for the whole family to greet guests when they arrive."

With this piece of news discovered the maid and the guards became nervous. They had hoped the guests wouldn't think nothing of the king and queen's absence but it seemed like they had thought wrong when the enchacian princess and future sorceress came.

"I didn't think about it when we arrived but when we went to bed after the ball I realized that your family has broken a law! You could have said that your parents were ill and were not able to attend,that would have excused them from it but you didn't say a word about your parents did you?"

Still seeing no reaction from the frowning woman Amber continued her story. "In fact, today at our first meeting you claimed that you were the crown Princess but still did not mention your parents and I say you owe us all an explanation!"

Silence engulfed the room as everyone waited for the crown princess to address the matter but still didn't say a word. Instead the woman crossed her arms and closed her eyes. It seemed that the crown princess of enchacia was pretty smart.

"You should tell them what happened, Your Highness." The maid said as she clasped both her hands together and stood next to the frowning princess.

"Tell us what?" Calista asked.

The maid sighed and began to tell the story. "Before this kingdom ever became a kingdom it was once a small village inhabited by spirits and humans. When one of the spirits was in trouble a man saved it and to repay him for his kindness the spirit gave the man magical powers."

"What does that have to do with what's going on now?" Amber asked.

"It turns out that the man was Tatiana's ancestor. He was told that he must use his powers to make peace with both spirits and humans and he did. With peace finally between the two the kingdom began to grow and the man was made king. The king had a family and his powers were passed down through the generations.

"So does that make Tatiana's family are sorcerers?" Calista asked.

"Yes, but since they were given these powers the new royal family had to follow one rule and that was never to misuse it against it's people or for evil purposes."

"And did they?" Amber asked.

"Well, when Tatiana's parents were given the throne they did misuse it but it was not against it's people. Being given the throne and magical powers made the king and queen power hungry and they thought that the throne and the powers should be kept to themselves. In doing so they tried to kill Tatiana and her brother Prince Lucas,"

"A brother!"Amber and Calista echoed.

The maid nodded and continued the story. "They did try to kill both of them but Tatiana was able to save both her brother and herself with powers she began to inherit through the spirits once she was born. Sadly, the damage they did to Tatiana made her crippled..." The maid said as she pulled out the woman's weak, left arm and pulled the robe aside to show the bent leg. "The damage they did to Prince Lucas was so great it lead to him being in a baby like state. When the spirits had sensed that their magic was being misused they took the crown away from the king and queen and banished them from the kingdom. With the king and queen gone Tatiana was given the crown at a very early age. We had to teach her everything that had involved being royal."

"So what happened to Prince Lucas?" Amber asked.

"He is alive but I'm afraid the damage the children received can't be undone by magic. To this day Tatiana must prove to the spirits that she is worthy to inherit the throne so she can be given the title queen. She is the only magic wielder in the royal family now. Whatever magic Lucas had was sucked out him by their parents."

"That's terrible!" Calista said as tears started to come down her face as she conjured a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Princess Tatiana, I apologize for being suspicions of you and not believing you can do good. Please accept my apology." Amber said with curtsy.

"I do." Princess Tatiana said. Before anyone could say anything else another guard ran into the room.

"Excuse the interruption princess but we have intruders in the castle!"

 _ **A/N:**_ How did everyone like this chapter? I'm hoping to finish this story this week so I can get on with the other stories I have planned. Amber and Calista were going to have a falling out but I cut it out so I could get the story finished but don't worry they do have arguments in the future. I'm not sure if we'll get to see them I just want you to know that! Lastly, I thought I'd give a little fun fact that Princes Lucas is based off my little brother, Luke! Please review!


	4. The Family Feud

_** The Test for Two**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Family Feud**_

"Intruders?" Tatiana asked surprised as she stood up.

"Yes, they were sneaking into Princess Amber's room but when they heard us coming they fled towards the ball room." The guard said as he stood with a salute and prayed the crown princess didn't sense his fear. "I'm afraid they have returned..."

"To finish the job they started." Tatiana finished for him with a glare towards the ground. She then looked back up with a determined look."Have all the guards to protect the guests but double the guard's post in front of Lucas's room."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" All three echoed and ran out to fulfill the order with no word of protest from either one.

"What are you going to do?" The maid asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to deal with them. If I don't they'll just keep coming back." The brunette princess stated as she clasped her hands with the woman's to give her a reassuring squeeze after she saw the woman's worried look. "Marie,you have been a great mother figure to me and even if you feel like I've been the daughter you never had I still have to remind you that I am the crown princess and I have royal duty to protect this kingdom."

"We'll help you," Amber stated,walking up to them. "Calista is a sorceress in training and she can be back up on anything you need. Just tell her what to do."

"Calista nodded in agreement. "It's the least we can do as an apology."

Tatiana smiled at the girls. "Thank-you but I'm afraid if you come you will get hurt and besides this is a family affair I need to settle..."

Seeing the sad look on the their faces she continued "But I could use your help in protecting Lucas and the other guests. I'm afraid my guards won't be able to stand up to sorcerers. Can you do that for me, Calista?"

"I sure can!" Calista stated with excitement as jumped into the air.

Before they knew it they all watched Tatiana use her magic to change into black pants, boots , a dark blue shirt and a royal blue sorceress robe with black cuffs on each wrist."Wow, I have got to learn that spell." Calista said in amazement.

Now ready for a magical battle Tatiana raced out of her chambers and headed towards the ball room. She wasn't going to let her parents take the crown back. Not after misusing it and not understanding what being a royal meant. She knew they won't ever learn their lesson, after all she had tried to set them straight all those years ago and it hadn't worked. All she knew was that once she defeated them they were going to face a greater punishment than banishment.

* * *

"You told me that a little sorceress was here but when we got to her room we found it empty!" Kelly screamed as she clung to his shirt collar.

"Now, now, don't get upset. She must have sensed us coming and ran." Mark said, trying to calm his wife down. "Perhaps if I go look for the shrimp we'll still be able to take her powers and take down Tatiana."

"And have all that power to yourself. Oh, I don't think so!" Kelly said with a glare. "If we go together then we both will be able to get the power."

Mark smirked. "Considering how we got spotted by the guards and Tatiana is making her way here as we speak, I'm afraid we don't have much time to argue." He then forced her to let him go. "So I'll just go steal the power myself while you deal with our brat."

Before Kelly could argue the man ran out of the room to begin his search leaving his wife standing there growling in anger. "That man thinks he can keep all the power to himself...Oh, I'm going to make sure to kill him slowly so he will regret not sharing."

"I'm afraid he's going to have to wait because you are going have to deal with me first."

Turning around Kelly found her daughter rounding the corner of another entrance. "Surely you would agree, after all I bet you wouldn't want to turn down the opportunity of killing the one person who nearly took all your magic away. Don't you want it back?"

Kelly smirked "My have you grown. It's hard to believe you have survived being in that crippled state. I thought you would have died in a couple of years." She pulled out her wand and aimed it towards her "But I guess I'm going to have to help you meet your end."

"Sorry to say but I'm not going anywhere," Tatiana said. "I have a kingdom to rule, protect and guide. I tried to make you guys realize what it means to be a royal but you were too blind by your greed and in all truth I feel the evil reasons are much deeper than that. You disgraced our family so I had to fix the relationship between our family, our people and the spirits. All I can say now is that you're still that power hungry person you were all those years ago. And I'm afraid you won't ever be welcomed into our family again until you and father learn to straighten up your act but as far as I can see that won't happen anytime soon!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"Kelly screamed, tackling Tatiana to the ground and began to strangle her. "You think back talking and insulting your mother will get you anywhere,well, It won't! I brought you into this world my dear..." Kelly said as one of her hands ran down the girl's angry face while the other still clung to the girl's neck. "And I can just as easily take you out of this world." She sneered. "And when I do I'll take your offer you mentioned a minute ago."

* * *

"Now, where could that little sorceress be? Mark muttered to himself as he wondered the halls of the castle. His search had seemed like it was getting nowhere. He had to have walked for who knows how long. Perhaps, he should have stayed with his wife and helped her to kill their daughter, after all he had waited just as long as she had but then with the little magic they had how were they going to get the rest of it back being so weak?

What seemed after a long futile search the man began to hear voices. Could he be going in the right direction?

"Are sure you can handle the enemy, I mean even if you had just three years of training these sorcerers have mastered their powers..." Amber said as she stood next to Calista who was twirling her wand between her fingers. They were standing with the guards in front of Prince Lucas's chambers just in case the banished royals came after their son.

"Oh come on, Amber, where was that faith you had in me just a few minutes ago?" she asked with grin. "While they may be more experienced I hope to do my best at protecting you and Lucas just like Uncle Cedy and Princess Tatiana have ordered me to do."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that!" Mark said as he rounded the corner with his wand out.

"Quick, get behind the guards!" Calista pushed Amber and casted a spell making the man fly down the hall.

"It seems you do indeed have powerful magic at your disposal. It will do wonderfully as a weapon to take both my children down!" Mark said, being pleased with his find.

"Sorry pal but all this power is going to be used for good. You on the other hand are going face your daughter's judgement for all the crimes you committed." Calista said with her wand still aimed towards him. "You should have been better parents maybe then your children wouldn't be suffering from your consequences you left behind for them to deal with!"

"For a child so young you think you know it all...but did you know that you can use all that power to get what you want. Whoever told you to use it for good is a idiot!"

Hey, watch what you say about my uncle, he's Cedric the Great and if he were here he would demonstrate greater power than I'll ever poses!" Calista glared and before the man could retort back she casted a powerful spell that knocked him out cold.

"Wow, Calista...I...didn't know you could do that." Amber said a bit stunned as she walked out from behind the guards. "I should start believing you when you say you can handle villains,"

"Yeah, you seem to be just as powerful as the crown princess herself." One guard added. The other guards echoed in agreement.

"Ah, that may have been powerful but I still have a long way to go before I ever be as great as my uncle." Calista said as she waved off the praise. "Speaking of Tatiana we should probably bring this guy to her and let her deal with him."

One of the guards picked him up and followed the children to the ball room, leaving the other two to guard the prince. "I hope Tatiana has defeated her mother already, I'm not sure how much more danger I can take." Amber said.

* * *

As Tatiana kept struggling to free herself her mother's hold, it kept getting tighter. "I thought you would be challenge to defeat but it would seem as though I was wrong."

Finally able to slide her wand out of her sleeve she casted a spell that released her from her mother's grip and pushed her back. Once she was standing again she aimed her wand at Kelly. "It seems you need to rethink that thought again."

All of sudden the ball room turned into a magical dueling arena as both sorceress kept shooting magic at each other. This went on for quite a while even as the two girls and the guard that carried the out cold sorcerer showed up at one of the entrances.

"So much for my hopes at seeing Tatiana ending her mother quickly." Amber muttered as she watched the fight.

"Don't worry Princess Amber, our crown princess is really strong," The guard said as he sat the unconscious man down against the wall. "She will win and prove to the spirits that she is worthy of earning the crown."

"It's too bad I can't help her though, Uncle Cedy told me that if there is more than one sorcerer in battle the strength in numbers will do a great deal of help at defeating the enemy." Calista said with sad look.

"In our kingdom, one must face our enemy alone and in this case Tatiana must do this alone to regain the honor of the royal family." The guard continued to explain.

"Do all the spirits make all the rules and laws here?" Calista asked.

"Yes, they are higher than royalty and if you remember from the story Marie told you the spirits had given Tatiana's ancestor the magical powers that are being used today, so they are in charge but don't hate them for it, it's just they are much wiser and want us live to respect our traditions like our ancestors did."

After a long period of fighting the two sorceresses stopped to catch their breath. "It seems you have been practicing your powers well, it's too bad you are not letting me have them back because if you remember, they belong to me and your father."

So you keep saying but the spirits gave our family the magical powers to lead our kingdom, you are just too selfish and that is why the crown was taken way from you and I'll make sure you never get it back."

Before Kelly could call out a another spell Tatiana quickly called out one more spell but this time it had disarmed the woman. "It's over now, mother. You will no longer be a threat to this kingdom." She then sent the woman flying across the room and went to pick up the the wand that landed on the floor. "You won't be needing this any longer." She then broke it in half.

Tatiana turned to the entrance and saw that Amber and Calista had brought back her father. She walked up to them with an impressed expression on her face. "So was it easy to defeat my dad, Calista?" she asked as she searched for her father's wand and broke it as well.

"It was a little bit hard but I got him." Calista said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"If I may, Your Majesty, what will happen to your parents now?" asked the guard.

"That will up to us..." A group of voices echoed through out the ball room. The group turned their attention back inside and saw a group of spirits materialize.

"Who...are...they?" Amber asked astonished.

"The spirits of our kingdom..." The guard stated and quickly knelled with his head to the floor. Not sure if they should do the same Amber and Calista watched in amazement.

Princess Tatiana walked up to the spirits bowed for a second then stood back up. "Crown Princess Tatiana of Marriana, you have proven to us that you have great courage, wisdom that seems beyond your years, and have rightfully taken down your parents once again with a little bit of help. " They glanced towards Calista who blushed at the attention "It seems we won't have to take away the powers that were given long ago. You have used them wisely."

"And?" Tatiana drawled out nervously.

"And we believe you are worthy to made queen." The head spirit said. "Tomorrow, shall be your coronation.

"Thank you," Tatiana said with a bow. "But what shall I do with these criminals."

"They shall be extracted of their powers and be put in a dungeon for the rest of their lives. They won't ever be a threat to you and this kingdom again."

After a few minutes of seeing Tatiana talk with the spirits. Calista and Amber watched as the spirits extracted Mark and Kelly's powers. Before they knew it the spirits had left in the blink of an eye and Tatiana was instructing them to get to bed after she had ordered the guard to take the out cold prisoners to the dungeon.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, there is part of our happy ending. The last chapter shall be posted tomorrow. Please review!


	5. Home Sweet Home

_** The Test for Two**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**_

For once in her life Tatiana was able to sleep with no nightmares. It was one of the things she never thought she would ever be rid of but then it had only been one night. Why was it so different? Was it because she now knew that her parents wasn't ever going to darken the doorway of this castle again and live within a cell for the rest of their lives? Was it that the spirits finally saw her worthy of the crown?

Perhaps it was both. Ever since the near death experience by her parents Tatiana was haunted by the facts that her parents would come kill both her and her brother. It also haunted her that the spirits wouldn't see her worthy of restoring honor to the royal family after the king and queen had tarnished it.

Now thanks to last night's victory against the criminals she once called parents, the princess felt that the future would get brighter. Today, she was going to be crowned queen. It would seem she finally was able to reach the goal she had longed for but unlike her parents she wasn't going to be selfish and power hungry. No, she was going to be a much more better ruler than they ever would be.

As she stood still to let Marie place the cloak around her dress the woman could feel pride radiating from the maid she had called mother. On the night of the incident the maid had took it upon herself to nurse her of her physical injuries but yet did she realize that this very maid would go on to teach her many things. If it hadn't been for the servants she wouldn't have learned what it meant to be a royal,helped her to see that her incident only meant it had been a trial of strength and that even if she was crippled it didn't mean that she was weak.

A sigh escaped her lips as Marie continued to fuss over her cloak. "Marie..." Tatiana trailed off but was unable to find the words to speak. There was so much to say, so much to thank her for so instead she let the maid do the talking.

"It's hard to believe after so many years of training for the role of queen ,you finally get to wield it upon your shoulders," Marie said with a proud look on her face. "Who knew a crippled,sick, little girl would overcome the tragedies and the trials to also ending up proving to everyone that you are worthy of the title. It seemed like only yesterday I was nursing you in that huge bed."

Tatatiana said nothing as she watched the maid reach out and pick up her crippled left hand."These scars that have been inflected on you are beautiful..."

Hearing this made the princess clear her throat as a way of disagreement to that statement. To her these scars were only reminders of that painful night, a reminder that she wouldn't ever know what it was like being a normal child, a reminder that there wasn't ever going to be a cure for her brother's condition and there was no changing her mind of that!

Even if she had saw the message of disagreement Marie continued on with her speech, not letting the girl's angry glare affect her."Indeed, these scars have become a beautiful mark of valor, strength and endurance. You have earned them through battle and that is the greatest thing a warrior could have." Marie kissed her hand then looked back up at the girl she had raised. "You have learned many things and I can't be more proud of the person you have become. I know you will continue to give this kingdom peace even if you haven't had any at all."

When the maid had placed her hand on the girl's cheek it had surprised Tatiana to see the look of love in her eyes.

This moment didn't last long as a knock came upon her chamber doors. "They are ready for you, Your Majesty."

Now ready, the girl replaced her shocked expression with a blank one and started making her way out of her room but before she excited the room Tatiana stopped and surprised the maid with this statement "Marie, thank-you for being the mother I never had. If you were not here I believe I would be dead right now. So it's because you that I am able to be the royal this kingdom had longed to see."

A tear slid down the woman's face when she heard this. It would seem that all her hard work had payed off because now this kingdom was going to get the ruler they had deserved.

* * *

The guests from the convention as well as the villagers from throughout the kingdom had gathered in the throne room and were greatly excited to see the coronation of their crown princess.

All of a sudden the big double doors opened making everyone watch Tatiana walk down the aisle of seated guests. When she had reached the alter where the group of spirits were waiting for her the room had grew silent as she knelled and listened to the head spirit speak.

"People of Marriana, we have gathered here today to witness the crowning of a great queen but alas, it has seemed we did not have faith in this woman. Many years ago on the night King Mark and Queen Kelly misused their powers against this child and her brother did we least expect that this child would start to growing character. We believed that she would misuse the powers we have given her family but it turned out to be the opposite. Instead, she has taken great care of this kingdom, she has regained the honor of her family and much more." The spirit said then after a conjuring a golden crown he placed a special blessing on it and continued his speech. "Princess Tatiana, do you swear to use your powers to protect, serve and rule this kingdom with justice?"

"I do." Tatiana answered.

"Then, I now proclaim you Queen Tatiana of Marriana!" The spirit proclaimed as he placed the crown on her head, watching the magic engulf the room and blinding everyone. Once the light died down the crowed had saw the woman standing a beautiful blue gown.

Once the day was over and guests had started to head home Tatatiana felt like she needed to give her first goodbye to Amber and Calista.

"Thank-you for helping me defeat my parents last night. You won't believe what a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. As a thanks, I shall arrange for us to be trade partners and come visit a few times. Will you accept?"

Amber nodded. "Enchancia would be honored to accept your offer. I think my family would really like you, especially my sister, Sofia."

After curtsy's were made and surprising hugs had been given Amber and Calista made their way to their flying carriage. Once it had taken off in the sky the two girls couldn't wait to tell their family's about their adventure and about the unique princess they had met. In all truth they both hoped to see Queen Tatiana very soon.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, I would have written more but I'm tired. For those of you who want to know the rest of Tatiana's story, well, she ended up being a very good ruler the kingdom loved. She did many things for her kingdom such as charity's, defeated many threats, helped other kingdoms and made all sorts of friends. Tatiana and her brother were so well known that they were nicknamed "The siblings that endured many sorrows". Also the blessing the spirits had given her was of a long life/ immortality since they knew she wouldn't be able to give birth to a child in her crippled state. Due to this blessing Tatatiana lived for a few hundred years and saw many friends die, including her little brother and Marie who she mourned greatly for. Lastly, she ended up adopting a little village girl that was being abused by her family. She raised her and made the girl the next ruler. After she died the adopted daughter decided a statue should be made out in her mother's honor. It was placed in the center of the kingdom with the statue having Tatiana standing tall in her sorceress outfit. As for Amber and Calista, they were greeted with praises from both their families and was rewarded for passing the test. Eventually they did get to see Tatiana a few times and she helped them defeat many enemies. Please review!


End file.
